


False Accusations

by Tereox_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Annoyance, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Apologies, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, False Accusations, Gen, Harassment, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Misinformation, Misunderstandings, Name-Calling, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Separation Anxiety, Verbal Abuse, blue magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: The Star Sanses suddenly start calling Nightmare names again. This time he didn't do anything wrong though.Right...?





	False Accusations

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Cross, Dust, Dream - X  
Nightmare, Killer - Sky  
Horror - both  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

"Tch. Fucking pedophile." A Sans scoffed as they saw the black abomination.

Nightmare turned his skull slightly in confusion at the word. Where had that come from?

He shrugged and continued his business. Probably came from when he got close to kids to suck their negativity. It happened.

~~~

"Fucking rapist!" A Sans shouted at the black beast with an angry frown.

Nightmare jumped a bit at the sudden yell but ignored it. That wasn't the worst name he'd ever been called but it was confusing.

Why all these name callings all of a sudden?

~~~

Cross looked at the others as they walked to Ink's house.

"The other Sanses are acting really weird lately." He pointed out. "Did you notice?" He asked.

Killer shrugged. "Kind of? They acted like Color before we had that truce."

"Very insistent on getting us to join them?" Horror asked.

Cross nodded in agreement.

"I thought that topic was finally done." Dust sighed.

"At least you all got minor annoyance. I was yelled at again, like old times." Nightmare said with a frown, hands in his pockets as he walked.

"What? Why?" Killer asked.

Nightmare shrugged and opened the door to Ink's place. "No clue. But I don't mind. I am used to it."

Cross hugged Nightmare for a second.

"You don't deserve that kind of treatment." He said softly.

"If only I don't." Nightmare sighed and opened the door to walk inside. He had done too many bad things to ever be forgiven.

He paused when all eyes were suddenly on him followed by very dirty looks and glares.

'Ah.' He thought. 'It's going to be like this for the whole day isn't it?'

"Still." Dust said with a frown.

Nightmare ignored Dust and walked over to sit on the couch. Of course the two skeletons already sitting there left with a glare. He sighed and pulled out a book to read. Better not to grace them with a response.

Cross walked to Nightmare and hugged him gently. He cuddled into him a bit, trying to make him feel better.

The others sat around Nightmare and minded their own business.

A Sans walked up to Nightmare and the gang.

"Get away from that rapist!" He said with a frown. "You're safe with us. You don't have to be scared of him."

Killer frowned at the Sans, confused and insulted for Nightmare. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah! And why should we go with you? We are safe." Horror argued with a frown.

Nightmare kept silent the whole time, confused.

Cross frowned and held onto Nightmare as if he thought that they'd drag him away from Nightmare.

"What the fuck?" Dust asked, mostly shocked and confused.

"He's treating you like slaves!" The Sans shouted, making Cross wince.

"Since when?!" Killer yelled at the Sans angrily.

"Don't worry. Just come with us and we promise he won't hurt you or do anything to you ever again." Another Sans said gently at the gang before glaring at Nightmare.

Nightmare was just feeding off of their hostility. He didn't mind. It made him stronger.

Cross cuddled Nightmare gently. Was the Sans crazy..?

"Nightmare would never hurt us!" Dust argued with an angry frown.

"Yes he did!" The Sans argued with a frown. "You don't have to be afraid. We'll protect you. He won't rape you ever again. You're safe with us."

"Nightmare never raped us!" Dust shouted angrily.

"Why are you getting so defensive about it then?" The Sans asked with a frown.

"Because you're telling lies!" Horror yelled angrily.

"You're saying he didn't have sex with all of you at all?" The Sans asked with a frown. "Not even to punish you."

Cross was taken aback when he heard that. He flushed brightly and hid his face in Nightmare's jacket.

Why did they know about that...?!

"That was all consensual!" Dust shouted at them, his eye lights blazing with anger.

Nightmare gently rubbed Cross' back as he glared at them. They were making Cross uncomfortable. But he couldn't say anything. He'd make the situation worse.

"So you're telling me he didn't force himself onto you." The Sans said with a frown and turned to Horror. "Even when he humiliated you in front of your AUs inhabitants over a stupid key?"

"Or the cruel punishments he gave you?!" Another Sans chimed in. "You are a family! He has no right to treat you that way! You are not slaves!"

Cross curled in on himself, starting to cry quietly.

Horror flushed brightly, staring at the Sans in shock. But... Nightmare had destroyed all evidence....

"I.. it was consensual." He mumbled.

"We're adults! We can make our own decisions!" Dust called out.

"What about the time he forced you all to wear sex toys and tortured you for hours?" The Sans frowned at them.

Killer flushed darkly. How did....?

Nightmare scowled at them as he held his gang with his tentacles. "That is none of your business! And you are making MY boys uncomfortable!"

"You shut up!" Another Sans snapped. "You are sexually abusing them you rapist paedophile! You do not have a leg to stand on here!"

"He has two legs to stand on! Cause everything was consensual!" Dust shouted.

Cross clung to one of Nightmare's tentacles, tears falling down his face.

"Then why is Cross crying!" The Sans shouted back.

"What is going on here?" Dream asked as he and Ink entered the room.

"Your _precious_ brother has raped and sexually abused the gang!" Sans said with a furious frown, glaring at Nightmare in disgust.

"N-no! He didn't!" Killer protested weakly, he was too shaken up from the accusations.

"Nightmare didn't do that!" Dust called out.

Dream frowned.

"My brother wouldn't do that." He replied.

"Oh yeah?" The Sans challenged. "Last week you all told us about when 'Nightmare put us into skirts and shoved a vibrator up our pussy as punishment' or 'Nightmare once fucked me in front of Madgick for a key'."

Killer's Soul dropped with dread. "W-when.... did we...?"

Nightmare frowned at them. "Last week.... you all came home drunk last week."

Cross started sobbing quietly as he clung to Nightmare.

Dust flushed brightly.

"I.. we..." He mumbled, momentarily stunned.

"He forced himself onto you. How is that not rape?" The Sans frowned at them in disgust.

"It's worse when you think that you call him your dad." Another Sans said.

"We are not tied with familial bonds. And we're adults. Keep out of our lives." Dust growled when he finally regained his composure.

"We can't if we know he's abusing you in the worst way possible!" The Sans protested.

Dream stared at Nightmare, his eye lights tiny pinpricks in shock. Had Nightmare really done that..?

Dust glared at the Sans. 

Nightmare met Dream's horrified look and his eye widened in shock. No.

"D- Dream. You don't really believe them, do you?" Nightmare asked in betrayal. Dream knew he would never abuse his boys. Ever.

Dream winced slightly.

"I..." He said quietly but cut himself off.

Nightmare looked at Dream in betrayal for a moment before he sighed, eyes looking down. Of course. Why would he think Dream would be on his side.

"We're leaving." He announced and stood up, using his tentacles to carry the gang.

"You're not leaving with them!" The Sans growled and used blue magic to grab their Souls.

Nightmare grunted when he was met with force and glared at the Sans, keeping a firm hold on his boys. Like hell he'd let them take his gang!

Cross clung to Nightmare anxiously, sobbing quietly as he tried his best to stay with Nightmare.

Dust glared at the Sans angrily.

"Unhand us!!" He shouted.

"We're just saving you from your abuser! Why can't you see that?!" The Sans yelled angrily.

"Because he's not our abuser and you're trying to kidnap us!" Killer yelled angrily and clung onto Nightmare's tentacle. "I'll be damned before I join any of you!!!"

Dust nodded in agreement. What the fuck did they think they were doing?!

"I'd even let Nightmare fuck me right now just to show you that it's consensual!" He shouted angrily.

Dust stared at Nightmare.

Nightmare flushed deeply at Dust's remark but understood. He nodded and pointedly used the tip of his tendril to cup Dust's crotch in front of everyone.

Dust smirked, flushing slightly.

Dream flushed brightly and looked away.

The Sans stared at them with wide eyes and a bright flush. "S- stop that! You don't need to defend him!"

"Me too!" Killer yelled confidently and purposely grabbed the tip of Nightmare's tentacle and sucked on it with a flush.

Cross hugged Nightmare's tentacle close, trying to wipe away his tears and calm down a bit.

"T- that's enough!" The Sans said while flushing darkly.

"Then let him go for fucks sake." Razz said with a frown and the Sans complied, letting up on his blue attack.

Killer sighed in relief and stopped sucking. Nightmare removed the tentacle from Dust's crotch.

"Honestly, you all act like entitled virgins." Razz frowned at them in disapproval. 

Dust hugged Nightmare's tentacle gently, trying to comfort him a bit.

Dream winced.

"But Nightmare-!" The Sans tried to protest but Razz cuts him off.

"No buts. One hint of anything sexual without romantic ties does not mean it's abusive. Look at the countless of timelines of my AU? I know for a fact my alternate selves use sex to control my mutt of a brother, even if I don't. That's just how it is and as long as it's consensual, it's fine."

Razz crossed his arms angrily. "Besides, it's not like he's forcing you all to watch him have sex right?"

Dust relaxed in relief. At least one person on their side.

Dream looked away.

"Now, stop harassing Nightmare and apologize to him. Or did you forget he's the King of Negativity and can literally kick your asses without moving?" Razz frowned at them.

The Sans who had started all of this scoffed.

The other apologised.

"He can kill you, you know." Razz pointed out to the Sans with a frown. "And he can do it because you harassed him, insulted him and tried to take what is his. And I can guarantee we can't protect you from his wrath. Or their wrath."

He pointed to the gang and their weapons. They were the Dark Sanses. They killed for a living.

The Sans mumbled an apology.

Nightmare rolled his eye and left without a word. He was still upset about Dream. His brother had actually believed those lies.

It hurt.

Cross sniffed quietly, wiping away his tears.

Dust sighed harshly. Seriously.

Horror had his head down in shame. He vowed not to get drunk ever again.

Killer hugged Cross gently. "Shh.... let's go home and eat some pizza. How's that sound?"

Cross sniffed and nodded a bit. That sounded good...

Dust hugged Cross gently.

"Everything's alright..." He said softly.

"Let's just order takeout." Horror mumbled quietly. "I don't think I can cook like this."

Dust nodded in agreement.

"I'm so sorry, Nightmare..." Cross mumbled quietly.

"I don't blame any of you." Nightmare said quietly. He was still very upset at his brother. "You were drunk. Besides, it's not like you asked them to do it."

"Can we cuddle, please...?" Cross asked quietly.

Dust smiled. "Sure." He agreed easily.

"I... need to be alone for a bit." Nightmare said. "We can cuddle later."

"Are you sure?" Killer asked concerned.

Nightmare nodded.

"Alright..." Cross mumbled, sounding a bit sad.

They all grabbed a quick pizza- They had ordered a literal pile of large pizzas with side orders, Nightmare paid it all in gold- before going home.

Nightmare immediately went somewhere to calm down. His tree.

Killer frowned worriedly as he watched Nightmare leave.

Cross sat down on the couch and curled up a bit, clearly still disturbed.

The gang cuddled on the couch, played a movie and ate pizza.

Today was not their day.

~~~

Dream looked shocked when he saw Nightmare. He quickly went to him. He had to apologise.

Nightmare was browsing through the books boredly. There was not much to read and he was getting bored staying at the hideout. But going outside meant facing those Sanses again and he didn't want that.

"Brother!" Dream called out.

Nightmare flinched and looked at Dream wide eyed. He then frowned and turned away, starting to walk away.

"No, wait! I'm sorry, brother!" Dream called out.

Nightmare didn't respond and kept walking. He was still upset and hurt by what Dream had done. They had been good and Dream had believed THEM?! Nightmare hadn't done anything wrong and his own brother hadn't believed him.

Dream walked after Nightmare with a frown.

"I got caught up in the heat of the moment." He explained.

Nightmare gave Dream a small glare before he walked away again but this time much slower. He was still so upset.

"I'm so sorry, Nighty." Dream apologised.

"You believed them when they said I was a rapist." Nightmare said through gritted teeth.

Dream winced.

"I didn't know what to think. I was sleepy and confused." He explained.

"It doesn't excuse my actions though, you're right. I'm so sorry."

"....It really hurt." Nightmare admitted quietly. "When you believed them. It hurt a lot. And my boys refuse to leave the hideout now."

"I'm so sorry." Dream apologised.

"It hurt." Nightmare frowned at Dream.

Dream looked down shamefully.

"I'm so sorry..."

"That's not good enough Dream." Nightmare frowned at his brother angrily. "Thanks to THEM, my boys won't come out of the hideout and REFUSE to do anything other than cuddle! Your silence made the situation WORSE!"

Dream flinched.

"I'm sorry... I'll talk to the others..." He mumbled.

"They better have a good apology." Nightmare growled lowly. "Or else I'll throw them to be eaten."

Dream frowned slightly.

"Alright." He replied.

Nightmare stared at Dream for a moment before he walked away.

~~~

Cross frowned as he looked around the room. He really didn't want to be here with the Sanses.

Killer stayed close to Nightmare, head down but aware.

"Can't we just stay home?" Horror asked quietly.

Dust took Horror's hand gently.

"I would've preferred that too." He mumbled.

Nightmare shook his skull. "No. Ink was adamant about us coming."

Cross held one of Nightmare's tentacles, looking around nervously.

"I hate this..." Dust mumbled.

"I don't like this either." Nightmare sighed and knocked on the door.

Ink immediately opened the door, startling Cross a bit. He hid behind Nightmare.

Nightmare hid Cross behind his back as he stared at Ink blankly. "What's this all about?"

Cross held onto Nightmare's shirt to reassure himself.

"A formal apology." Ink replied.

Dust looked at him with a frown.

"Really." Nightmare says sceptically and looked at the others inside the house. His tentacles wrapped around the gang loosely.

Cross held onto the tentacle nervously.

Dust glared at Ink. He didn't want to go inside.

"Just take the apology. You don't have to ever see them again after that." Ink bargained.

Nightmare scoffed and walked inside. "Fine."

Cross walked after Nightmare slowly.

They all went to the couch and sat down, Nightmare glaring at the other Sanses.

Cross cuddled into Nightmare a bit.

"So." Dust said with a frown.

"Let's get this over with." Nightmare frowned at the other Sanses, holding his boys protectively.

"We're sorry." One of them said.

"Sure you are!" Dust snapped at them angrily.

They flinched back.

Dust scoffed and looked away with a glare.

"We're really sorry." A Sans said.

"Doesn't take back what you said and tried to do." Killer glared at them angrily.

"We promise to make it up to you." One of them said.

"How?" Dust asked with a scowl.

"However you want us to." The Sans replied.

Cross glanced over at Dust.

Dust frowned and hummed in thought.

He then grinned. "Walk around wearing a skirt or dress for a week. With ecto body."

Cross giggled.

Horror smirked and nodded in agreement.

The Sanses looked mortified.

Killer snickered quietly. "Actually, why don't we all give our own punishment? You did hurt us all."

Nightmare smirked proudly and smugly at his boys.

Cross nodded happily.

"I vote....They need to eat five dumplings that are full of wasabi. Each." Killer smirked sadistically.

Horror hummed softly in thought. "I want.... all of you need to walk around wearing vibrating panties for.... let's say three weeks. And the remote will go to the others. It's specifically programmed do that if it isn't on, your own panties with vibrate. So basically, either you torment your friend, or you get tormented."

Cross smiled. Such awesome ideas. He thought really hard of one. What could he do to them...

They had made him cry and embarrassed him. They should have never told everyone how he and Nightmare had sex. It was private!

Killer leaned over to Cross and whispered something into his ear.

Cross grinned widely and nodded.

Let the games begin~

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
